


Use My Body For Your Bed

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [24]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Fluff, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Or, five times Shepard and Traynor shared a bed, and one time they didn't.Prompt: sharing a bed. Pairing: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor





	Use My Body For Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta from the more-than-merely-mortal imaginary_golux.
> 
> Title stolen from Billy Joel's "You're My Home."
> 
> The last four parts feature a post-Destroy Shepard who has sustained some pretty grievous injuries including lost limbs, though they are not described in detail.

1\. “Honestly, Commander, it’s no trouble. I’ll take the chair. God knows you’ll need to be at your best in the fighting tomorrow,” Traynor told her crush.

“Don’t be ridiculous--I wouldn’t have brought you down off the Normandy if I didn’t need you here. We’ll split the bed. We’re adults and professionals.” Shamelessly attractive professionals, Traynor appended to Shepard’s words.

“I, um,” Traynor fished for words. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Any time, Specialist,” and Shepard’s crooked grin made Sam’s heart melt.

***

2\. It was a long day followed by a long night and Sam was helping her girlfriend unwind over a game of chess and a glass of wine. “Aaand...checkmate. Well fought, Commander.”

“I’m getting good at fighting a losing battle against a superior foe.” There was no mirth in Shepard’s laugh, and Sam’s hand instinctively went from the chessboard to clasp Shepard’s. “Sam, I…” Her voice faltered, only for a second. “I shouldn’t do this, but I can only fight so many battles, and the one against my heart isn’t one I can win. Spend the night?”

Does it count as fraternization if she’s a Spectre? Sam wondered. “This isn’t just nerves, is it?”

Shepard shook her head. “I am nervous. But this is a little house with a garden and a dog, not just a one night stand, not an order, not a threat. Just…” She licked her lips, dry despite the wine. “Please, Sam?”

Wordlessly, Sam rose and led Shepard to the Commander’s bed. 

***

3\. “Hey,” Samantha whispered. “It’s okay. We all made it.” 

“Yeah?” Shepard croaked. “No kidding.” She blinked, slowly, painfully. “You are real, right? Things got a little trippy at the end, and I’m pumped so full of drugs I can’t tell up from down.”

“I’m real, and I’m right here,” Sam promised, climbing delicately into bed around the IVs and the monitors and the bandages. “And I’m all yours.”

“And I’m all yours. What’s left of me.” A croaking laugh. “Short an ear, a kidney, couple fingers, both legs.”

“And still more than enough woman for me,” Sam assured her, feathering a kiss to the tip of Shepard’s nose.

***

4\. “C’mon, Sam! Planting season.” Shepard stumped ahead on her prosthetics with surprising speed. 

“You grew up on a starship!” her wife complained. “How do you know anything about planting?”

“Hydroponic decks,” she explained. “No room on a tiny frigate like the Normandy, but my mom did a tour on a dreadnought once.” She rubbed her hands together and picked up a trowel. “Aren’t you going to join in?” Shepard’s face fell. “I thought, y’know, being a colony kid and all…”

“Oh, I did my share of farming and gardening. But, as a diagnosed germophobe, I hated it.” Shepard looked utterly defeated. “...you were hoping this could be a project we could work on together, weren’t you?” Shepard nodded. “Tell you what: I’ll make lemonade and supervise. Deal?”

“Aye-aye, ma’am!” Shepard threw her a saucy salute, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

***

5\. “Mum?” That meant Traynor. “I’m scared.” Talian’s harmonics trembled.

“Come on up, then,” Sam said, patting the bed beside her. On her other side, Shepard snored fit to beat the thunder, but their adoptive son didn’t seem to mind as he slipped carefully under the sheets. First male I’ve ever had in my bed, she thought, amused. “Thunderstorms are kind of scary, and lightning can hurt you. But we need the rain, and so do the plants in the garden, so they’re not bad things,” she explained soothingly, stroking his fringe. “And besides, we’re perfectly safe in here.”

“Promise?” Talian asked.

“Promise.” Sam locked pinkies (or the turian equivalent) with him solemnly, and held him until he was fast asleep.

***

+1. “You,” and Sam punctuated this by bopping Shepard with the loofah, “are insatiable.”

“Dr. Chakwas said I might need help bathing for another three months,” Shepard offered with a pixie’s grin. “So maybe I’ll have it out of my system by then.” She pulled Samantha in for another kiss. “But more likely I won’t get tired of fooling around with my gorgeous wife any time soon.” 

“Flatterer,” Sam replied, pausing to finish toweling them both off before joining the kiss again, now more heated than before. “I guess we aren’t making it back to the bed. Again.”

“Nope.” Shepard smiled, bright and toothy, and let Sam ease them down onto the thick, cushy bathroom mat.


End file.
